Conventionally in the field of vehicles such as automobiles, a composite cable with a multi-core structure as described in Patent Document 1, etc., has been known, in which the outer circumference of a plurality of wires are covered with a sheath all together. Specifically, in the document, the plurality of wires is composed of a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of power lines, and a single disconnection detection line.